Leftovers
by XtopangelX
Summary: Prima J- Leftovers. Song-fic. Main character- Oc. What happens when Kagura get too confident of her new conquest?


Leftovers

**Leftovers**

XtopangelX: I've recently became addicted to Prima J and this song, well, I love it. And I thought that it would have made a good fan fiction. Problem was that I was tired of using Inuyasha in it, and truly, if I used Inuyasha as the cheater, well, it's more like Kagome was getting the leftovers… So yeah, I'm either writing this with no name as of now. Or I could of have made it AU, which I did. Oh and this JUST had to take place at a restaurant!

_**Leftovers**_

**  
**Kagura was sitting at the table at the chic and posh _Belle_ with her boyfriend, Hiten when she spotted a beautiful woman walking in. She had waist length black straight hair and brown eyes. She was tall, well built and incredibly graceful. Yet, despite that, Kagura couldn't help but smirk towards the woman. That woman might look elegant but SHE got the man.

She noticed the woman looking around, before spotting them. Her gaze turned towards their table and spotted them. She walked toward them with a smile on her face and walked passed them, slightly whispering "You want my leftovers?" Kagura's head snapped up to meet the woman's gaze but she was already gone, and was sitting at a table with another woman and two unoccupied places. Looking at Hiten, she noticed that his head was behind the menu held high, hiding from the woman.

"Safaia?" the woman at the table asked her sister, her blue eyes gazing mischievously at her. "Shall I have the stage prepared?" She only received a small smile from her elder sister. Kagome, the woman sitting, took out her cell phone and typed some digits before taking it to her ear, at the same time nodding to some people who passed that she knew. She'll leave the socializing to her sister; she'll take care of this cheating bastard for now.

Suddenly, after she hanged up, the lights dimmed, and a man came upon the stage. "Ladies, Gentlemen, welcome to the Belle lounge and restaurant. Now we usually don't have performances during weekdays, at least, not on a Monday, but tonight we have an exception, lady Safaia Tsuki is here with us tonight, and it has been too long since this lounge has heard her voice." The lights were almost all out by now and a spotlight was shining upon Safaia. She stood up, making her midnight blue satin dress sway slightly, and walked on stage. "Welcome to the Belle lounge and Restaurant milady"

"Thank you Mr. Houshi" Turning towards the crowd, she inclined her head slightly and the lights became clearer but only slightly, allowing only the few tables around the stage and the dance floor to be seen along with the stage. "I'll like to dedicate this song to a certain acquaintance of mine, who just happens to be sitting in the crowd today, oh and, this song might not exactly fit the theme here but oh well, aren't we all used to exceptions by now?" The crowd laughed quietly at the remark, it was after all a posh and chic restaurant. Some upbeat music passed through the room, along with some background singing. Safaia began singing.

"_You want him that bad, then girl you can have him  
You want him that bad, then girl you can have him  
Say you want him that bad, then girl you have him  
I isn't even tripping cause I already had him_

You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers"

Kagura's eyes widened, before they narrowed in anger. _  
_

"_I don't know if you know, but it's like this  
I was his everything, you a side dish  
Hung around like a stain on the carpet  
You won his heart but I already got it  
You thought it was a secret but I knew it all along (ay)  
You were just an appetizer when I wasn't home (ay)  
You come down with the games, time to get grown (ay)  
You were undercover 'til your cover got blown_

So I'm a wash my hands from you (youuuu)  
And you can do the things you do (doooo)  
She can have you if she wants to..."

_  
_Hiten sat there, staring at the stage quietly, face void of the menu decoration that was there previously. His ear picked up a small huff, similar to the sound that an annoying and spoiled child would made when offended. Glancing at his companion, he rolled his eyes.

"_You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Oh, Oh)  
Since I'm done with him girl you can come get him  
He done got stale now, what I want with him?  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers_

(Woo)

He used to be my entree, 5 star dish  
Now I did ya just heavy on my stomach  
Thinkin back I wouldn't mind if I was starving  
Now I had enough, so you in the garbage  
I don't want watcha got cookin no more (ay)  
You done expired, can't have it no more (ay)  
And if I can't have it, wha whatcha here for (ay)  
You look cross at a girl, gotta break farrr

So I'm a wash my hands from you (youuuu)  
And you can do the things you do (doooo)  
She can have you if she wants to...

You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Yea)  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers  
Since I'm done with him girl you can come get him  
He done got stale now, what I want with him?  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers  
(Yea)  
(ay, ay)  
You can have him girl, You can have him girl  
(ay, ay)  
If you want him girl, If you want it girl

All them games just keep getting old by the hour  
It's time to let it go cause this love got sour  
I'm so done, movin' on to the next  
I got what I needed, you can take what's left"

'Moving on to the next?' Hiten wondered, he glanced around and focused on the table she was sitting at a while ago. Two men had joined them; one was a tall silver haired man with golden eyes. He had markings on his face that signified his high status in the demon world. He remembered his name to be Taisho Sesshomaru, it couldn't be him right?

The other man was also a tall man but he had long wavy black hair instead of silver and red eyes instead of golden ones. He had what appeared to be eye shadow, but they really happened to be markings of courting. The blue meant that he was courting a woman of higher status than him, while the red on Sesshomaru's eyes meant that he was courting royalty. Wait, isn't that Naraku Gumo, that world renowned detective. Which one is it? _  
_

"_You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (oooooo)  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers  
(You can take him you want him, take him if you want him)  
Since I'm done with him girl you can come get him (come get him)  
He done got stale now, what I want with him? (Yea)  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (go on, go on... go on, go on)_

You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers  
You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers  
Oooo, oooo, oooo, Yea"

'She's done with me…' Hiten thought. Kagura looked over at her partner again and huffed once more. 'He was supposed to ignore that and say he loved me! How dare that man- wait, he's turning towards me, he probably came to a decision that everything in that song was false!' She opened her ears and smiled towards Hiten. "Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"Call a cab for yourself." Hiten said before turning to leave. Behind was a shocked Kagura, before she realized that he left her with the bill. Wait, they haven't even commanded yet if you didn't could the dry martini and the scotch on rocks! But still, she didn't have her wallet and the two lone drinks that were on their table cost a lot in this place, not counting that taking a cab at this moment would kill her, not only not a lot of cabs passed by here, because of the nature of the restaurant, most drivers thinks it's useless trying to get a job with the Porsche owners. And even if they passed often, with how far she lives and the price of gas these days, they were going to suck her dry.

She flipped out her cell phone from her light jacket that was hanging from her chair. She dialled a number and when they were going to answer, the battery went dead. She looked towards the table of Safaia, but they were already gone, in fact, they were walking towards her. Kagura was getting ready to have a confrontation with them when Safaia dropped three hundred dollars on the table, "With the price of gas these days, even leftovers are expensive." Safaia said. They headed outside, when Safaia shuddered slightly from the night breeze of October. She then felt a heavy for her jacket on her shoulders; she turned and met the golden eyes of her lover. She smiled but felt a grip on her arm; she turned around more and was met with the red eyes of her ex-man.

"Hiten? What do you want?"

Hiten stood there, watching her, but was unable to form words. "Well, if you have nothing to say, you better leave, I see Kagura coming, or you will end up having a real stain on you." She turned and left, with Sesshomaru's arm thrown over her shoulders and her own around his waist. The valet has been notified of their premature departure with Kagome's phone call earlier and their two cars were already there. "Didn't we come with four cars?" Safaia asked the valet, but Kagome was faster and said, "I didn't think that you would have had wanted to drive so I had Tony and Toshiro over to bring our cars home. And I don't think you would of have had gone home tonight anyways, what with your low cold immunity and that."

"Oh well, you know me too well," she nodded to the valet as a form of excuse before getting in the silver 2008 Audi R8, before the car left, she slid down the window, where her sister and her fiancé was still standing, "tell Miroku we're sorry to have had to leave early and by the way, next time have them send Sesshomaru's Audi home, I want my baby!" Her baby was a top of the line custom midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo that has been customized with black designs of her name in Japanese characters on the top that doesn't really shows unless you have light shining on it.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want mine to be sent home?" Hers was a Porsche 911, coloured forest green also custom painted. Her name was also etched on the top of her car but in a turquoise that blended in with the green. Truthfully, no one ever noticed the designs on the car because just no one would look on the top. "I had to because I didn't have the number of those two's drivers and wasn't really motivated to make numerous calls either!"

Naraku and Sesshomaru stayed silent, but in their head, they were thinking that their R8 Audi and their black Mercedes-Benz SL-Class weren't so bad!

--

The end

XtopangelX: The ending was random, I know! But I feel bad for leaving Kagura like this, I like her!

Kagura: Then why did you leave me like this?

XtopangelX: Well, I did need to make some suffer!

Kagura: Then why me? You like me yet you make me suffer! Why not Kikyo, you hate her!

XtopangelX: I don't hate her, just strongly dislike her…

Kagura raised an eyebrow: Then why ME?

XtopangelX: You see Kikyo and Hiten together?

Kagura: You could of have made it Inuyasha!

XtopangelX: Inuyasha and Safaia?

Kagura: She's an OC!

XtopangelX: Hey! She's my most used character!

Kagura groaned: Kagome then! She could of have taken Safaia's role!

XtopangelX: …You don't read my author notes do you?

Kagura: … Huh… No one really does…

XtopangelX: That's it! You are so not staying alive in Old Renew Love!

Kagura, mumbling: It's not like you update it anyways…

XtopangelX: What was that?

Kagura: Nothing! Hey, Safaia wasn't in- Why is it black? Hey, they locked the studio! Let me out! XtopangelX! Kagome! Naraku! Someone! Kikyo!!

Omake

Kagura was making a call from the payphone with a coin she "borrowed" from a homeless man. She was dialling her younger sister's number.

"Hello?"

"Kanna?! It's Kagura!"

"Kagura? What is it? Aren't you out with Hiten?"

"He left…"

"And you need a lift?"

"Yes…"

"So you want me, the sister you bullied for, I don't know, ever to come and rescue you, at the same time passing over a golden opportunity to get back for all these years that you pretended to care for me in public?"

"…Yes?"

"Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm twelve, I can't drive!"

With that, she hung up.


End file.
